You Don't Get A Vote
by Nebilas
Summary: I.. Can't really summarize this. It's just an angsty oneshotBased on Marichat Day 7: Mari Protects Chat. The drawing that inspired me is by australet789.


**Look at what you made me do australet789**

A story based on the Marichat Day 7 drawing by australet789. If you haven't seen it YOU REALLY SHOULD HOLY HELL IT'S AMAZING.

* * *

"What do you mean I don't get a vote?" Chat demanded, hands on his hips.

Marinette crossed her arms. "I mean after that movie you chose last time, we agreed that I got to pick!"

Chat pouted. "It was one time!"

Marinette smirked. "I know it was, and I still don't care. It's my turn to pick, and you'll just have to deal with my taste in horror films."

"Princess nooooo." Chat moaned, sinking onto her chaise, knowing the fight was lost, but still trying to find some way to trigger a pity switch in the blackette. "You know I hate them."

"Yes but you give the best cuddles after." Marinette replied, grinning. "You're clingy and I love it."

Chat sighed, officially throwing in the towel. "Very well. Which one is it this time?"

Marinette's grin did nothing to settle his nerves. "I'm making you watch IT."

Chat paled. "I hate clowns." He whispered, voice pleading.

"Relax Chaton." Marinette laughed. "It won't kill you. Plus, it's also funny!"

Chat took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "Alright. Fine. It's fine. This will be fine." It was at this moment that Marinette's phone went off. He peeked over curiously, and noticed the Ladyblog notification. His shoulders slumped. An akuma.

Marinette looked equally as put out. "Did it have to be now?" She asked of nobody in particular.

Chat sighed and went towards the window. "Seems so princess. Looks like I'll have to come back later." Chat looked out the window, and his eyes went wide. The akuma was right there and it was looking _right at him._ Chat leapt away as the akuma leapt up to the side of the building, and promptly took out most of it in one swipe. Chat dove for Marinette as the building began to keel over, tipping across the street.

Chat was eyeing the asphalt of the street warily, before glancing up and reaching a conclusion. "Hold on tight princess." He commanded. She grabbed him, and he leapt. The two soared from the collapsing bakery and through the windows of the neighboring building. Chat entered first, breaking the glass and shielding Marinette from any harm. They landed, neither sustaining any injuries, and Chat gently set her down, before turning to the now broken window, watching as the bakery fell to pieces. The akuma nodded before starting to move up the street, throwing his hammers at various buildings and watching them crumble to pieces.

Chat quickly turned back to Marinette, who was already on her feet.

"Go kitty." She said, voice shaky. "I'll be good."

Chat nodded. "Stay safe." Marinette nodded in return, but just as he was about to leap, she called out to him.

"Chat, wait!"

Chat turned and looked at her over his shoulder.

Marinette hesitated, hand still outstretched, as if she could somehow stop him from doing what he had to do. "Just.. Be careful okay?"

Chat grinned easily. "Always princess." He jumped off of the building and took off down the street, pursuing the hammer wielding akuma. Marinette cast a quick glance around and determined that yes, she was alone, and called on her transformation.

She practically flew after Chat, hoping desperately to catch him. There had been something about this akuma when she had first seen it.. It was only a gut feeling, but she had learned never to ignore them. They ended up being right far more often than not.

She whizzed past chimneys and overy streets, scouring every bit of area she could see with her gaze, searching for her partner. She found him helping a few civilians from a building the akuma had struck. It was in the midst of collapsing, and Ladybug quickly leapt off of the rooftop, landing next to Chat and the civilians with a graceful roll.

Chat didn't bother to look up. "Evening LB." He greeted, continuing to herd the civilians away from the building. Only when they were far away enough did he turn back to her. "We need to find him quickly."

Marinette nodded her assent. "Any idea where he's headed?" She asked, glancing around.

Chat pointed up the street. "He seems determined to head North."

"Then let's get him." She said.

The two quickly resumed the chase of the akuma. They found it rather easily, simply following the trail of destruction it seemed intent on leaving. They caught up to it six blocks later, where it seemed to be waiting.

"Ladybug. Chat Noir." The akuma boomed. "Your miraculous! Or Paris shall continue to suffer the consequences!"

"No deal!" Ladybug shouted.

The akuma merely shrugged, and hurled a hammer at the two. They dodged, and the fight was on. From the outset, it seemed as though they had the edge. The akuma wasn't necessarily difficult, it moved as fast as a normal person, and was just as tall. The outfit (as usual) seemed like a bit much, but for some reason, they couldn't finish the job. In hindsight, it was because of the hammers. Both heroes were distinctly aware of the destructive capabilities the hammers had shown, and both were dead set on avoiding them.

It was ten minutes into the fight when Ladybug called on her Lucky Charm. "Ok seriously what the hell am I supposed to do with this?" She called to Chat.

"What is it?" Chat called back, currently going toe to toe with the akuma.

"A fidget spinner!" She shouted back, exasperated. She frowned. Her specialized vision wasn't activating. Had she used it too soon?

Chat groaned. "I hate those things!"

"Yeah me too. And my vision isn't activating Chat. We'll figure it out later!" Ladybug dove back into the fight, hoping to finish it before she ran out of time. They didn't. The akuma continued to survive by the skin of its teeth, avoiding everything the heroes could throw at him.

"Chat.." Ladybug called.

"Go!" He called, knowing what she was about to say. She had only one spot left.

"Be safe!" She shouted back as she abandoned the fight and ran into a near alley. The transformation fell away, and she quickly snagged a cookie from her pocket, a habit she had started just a few months ago. Tikki snatched it out of her hand and began eating. Marinette peeked from around the corner and watched the fight continue.

Which was how she saw Chat make a mistake. It wasn't his fault. He had gone for a finishing move, trying to step under a blow and counter with his baton, but instead of his foot hitting pavement, it landed on the akuma's foot. He slipped, and the akuma took advantage. Chat managed to sway out of the way of the blow that was meant for his head, but the strike connected with his leg. Marinette could hear the bone snap from where she was.

Chat howled in pain, and in his moment of distraction, the akuma went for his head again. This time the blow struck, sending Chat Noir flying down the street, smashing through a metal trash can and landed almost a block away, laying ominously still..

"CHATON!" The scream involuntarily left Marinette's mouth, and she immediately took off for her partner, all rational thoughts leaving her. Tikki, who had fortunately been paying attention, managed to snag her chosen's shirt as he ran. Marinette fell to her knees beside him and lifted his head, cradling it in her lap.

"Marinette.." He murmured, eyes struggling to focus. Marinette could see the gash in his head, stretching from the left cat ear down to his forehead. She fought off a sob, watching his blood slide down his face in rivulets.

"I'm here Chat, you're okay." She whispered, running a hand through his hair, trying to reassure both him and herself.

Chat's eyes refocused on something behind her. "You need to go." He murmured. Marinette risked a glance back. The akuma was advancing.

"Not without you." She said firmly, blinking tears out of her eyes. "Come on." She wrapped an arm around him and tried to pull him up, but she was struggling. Chat was in no condition to support his own weight, and she only managed to get him into a sitting position.

 _I need to transform._ Marinette realized. She looked desperately at Tikki, who was doing her best to eat the cookie as fast as she could. _It won't be in time._ Marinette realized. She glanced up at the akuma, who was laughing and brandishing the two hammers with a wicked grin on its face.

Chat gasped in pain as she tried to move him again, and he tried to plead with her. "Mari please." He said, panic in his voice. "You need to leave." His eyes flitted frantically from between her and the akuma, trying to find a solution out of this mess. When Marinette made no move to leave, he grabbed her shirt, and made her look him in the eyes. "Please Marinette. I need you to be safe."

The desperation in his voice alone almost broke Marinette's heart. She pressed his head to her cheek in an act of comfort. His blood began to spill onto her as well, but in that moment she couldn't care less. She reached behind him to pick up his forgotten baton which was speckled with his blood as well. She brought it in front of her and pointed it at the akuma, a clear challenge.

"Marinette…" Chat whispered. "Don't."

"I'm sorry Chaton." She murmured, as the akuma snarled and charged in the final few feet. "But you don't get a vote."


End file.
